The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaillardia plant botanically known as Gaillardia pulchella and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baltoredem’.
The new cultivar originated as the product of the open field pollination of the Gaillardia cultivar ‘Baltorflam’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/741,570. The new Gaillardia was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during February 2000 at Arryo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since February 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all the characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.